


In The Middle of The Night

by morningwish



Category: InSun - Fandom, My Dear Loser: Edge of 17 (Thailand TV), ourskyy - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningwish/pseuds/morningwish
Summary: Hingga suatu malam Sun menyadari sebuah hal. Kala itu adalah salah satu malam biasa yang ia habiskan untuk menginap di rumah In. Cuacanya cerah, tidak ada angin kencang yang membawa hawa terlalu dingin, hanya desir-desir kecil angin yang sejuk menyapu permukaan wajah Sun. Sejenak Sun mengerjapkan matanya, sesuatu entah apa baru saja menariknya dari alam lelap. Pelan Sun membuka matanya, buram yang perlahan jelas, dan butuh beberapa detik hingga Sun menyadari apa yang baru saja membangunkannya.





	In The Middle of The Night

Sahabat.

Sejatinya label itulah yang melekat di antara dirinya dengan In. Entahlah. Setelah perbincangan mereka di pusat perbelanjaan kala itu, ketika Sun pada akhirnya menyatakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada In, mereka tak lagi banyak membahas tentang hal semacam itu. Kesimpulannya tetap sama, Sun terus saja mempersilahkan perasaannya terlihat oleh In, dan In tetap saja tidak bisa jauh dari Sun. Apakah In membalas perasaan Sun? Separuh diri Sun ingin mengetahuinya, tapi separuh yang lain berkata pada Sun untuk tidak membahasnya lebih jauh. Lagipula setelah ia pikir-pikir, apalagi yang dapat Sun harapkan? Dengan In mengetahui perasaannya dan tidak membencinya saja bukankah sudah cukup baik bagi Sun?

Ya, Sun terus saja mengatakan hal itu pada dirinya.

Hubungan mereka bisa berakhir lebih buruk, dan apapun yang kini berlangsung di antaranya dan In akan terus ia jaga.

Hingga suatu malam Sun menyadari sebuah hal. Kala itu adalah salah satu malam biasa yang ia habiskan untuk menginap di rumah In. Cuacanya cerah, tidak ada angin kencang yang membawa hawa terlalu dingin, hanya desir-desir kecil angin yang sejuk menyapu permukaan wajah Sun. Sejenak Sun mengerjapkan matanya, sesuatu entah apa baru saja menariknya dari alam lelap. Pelan Sun membuka matanya, buram yang perlahan jelas, dan butuh beberapa detik hingga Sun menyadari apa yang baru saja membangunkannya.

In, yang kini wajahnya tepat berada di hadapan matanya.

Sun sejenak membatu di tempatnya. Sejuk yang tadi ia rasakan adalah napas In yang perlahan menyapu ujung hidungnya. Membawa tipis aroma pepermint yang sangat Sun kenali, pasta giginya, yang kini menjadi pasta gigi In juga karena In selalu memakai apapun yang Sun pakai. Sedekat itu jarak wajah mereka, dan Sun masih terpaku di tempatnya.

Sun sangat ingat bagaimana posisi tidur mereka sebelum lelap menyapa. In berada di sudut yang berseberangan dengannya, memunggungi Sun. Sedangkan Sun merebah di sudut lain tempat tidur mereka, menatap pada langit-langit kamar In. Lalu bagaimana bisa kini mereka ada pada posisi seperti ini? Dimana mereka saling berhadapan, dengan lengan kokoh In yang melingkari pinggangnya. Sun bisa merasakan telapak tangan In yang berada di punggungnya, hangat itu menembus kaus tipis yang ia kenakan begitu saja.

Seharusnya hal ini tidak perlu terlalu Sun pikirkan. Sun hanya tinggal memejamkan kembali kedua matanya dan membiarkan sunyi kembali merengkuhnya dalam lelap. Namun mengapa kedua matanya justru enggan kembali memejam saat ini? Sun tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangnya dari paras milik In yang berada di hadapannya. Tatap itu menelisir wajah sang sahabat, memindai dari ujung dahinya, sejenak terkagum pada kedua mata In yang memejam, terus bergulir hingga akhirnya Sun menahan napasnya kala kedua matanya terhenti di kedua belah ranum kemerahan milik In. Perlahan jemarinya terangkat, Sun tidak tahu apa yang membuat telunjuknya lantas begitu saja mendekat pada sudut bibir In. Sun dapat merasakan napasnya tercekat kala ujung telunjuknya menyentuh permukaan yang terasa begitu lembut di sana. Sun tertegun, dan kala itulah sebuah bisik terdengar di belakang kepalanya.

 

_'How does it taste?'_

 

  
Tidak.

 

Tidak.

 

Tidak tidak tidak tidak.

 

Sun segera mengerjapkan kedua matanya, memanggil kembali segala kesadaran agar kembali pada rasional Sun. Tidak, pikiran macam apa yang baru saja singgah di kepalanya itu? Sebaiknya ia segera kembali tidur dan segera membawa segala pikiran aneh itu kembali dalam lelapnya. Sun, tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu pada In. Sun tidak punya hak, karena mereka berdua hanyalah teman dekat. Apa yang Sun inginkan, belum tentu diinginkan pula oleh In.

Maka Sun perlahan membebaskan tubuhnya dari rengkuh In. Lengan kokoh itu ia pindahkan sepelan mungkin dari tubuhnya, dan cepat-cepat Sun membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia ingin memunggungi In sesegera mungkin. Lebih baik ia terlelap dengan menatap dinding ketimbang kembali memikirkan hal aneh itu bila terus saja menatap pada wajah In.

"Sun."

Sun baru saja hendak memejamkan kedua matanya kembali saat ia mendengar lirih yang memanggil namanya. Jantungnya nyaris saja berhenti, dan otaknya begitu lambat memproses. Namun apa yang terjadi setelahnya begitu cepat hingga ketika Sun membuka matanya, yang terlihat adalah tubuhnya yang terlentang, dan tubuh In yang menaung di atas tubuh Sun dengan kedua lengannya yang menyangga di kedua sisi wajah Sun.

"I-In."

Sun membisikkan nama In dalam resah kala ia menyadari, saat ini bisa saja In akan memarahinya karena apa yang telah Sun perbuat sebelum ini. Remang di kamar itu sama sekali tidak memperbaiki suasana, karena Sun sama sekali tidak bisa menebak ekspresi semacam apa yang kini In pakai di wajahnya dalam kapasitas minim cahaya seperti ini. Sun hanya bisa menatap pada kedua mata yang menatap lurus kepadanya, dan kedua belah ranum yang perlahan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Mengapa berhenti?"

Seketika jantung Sun menggelegar di balik rusuknya. Dalam bertahun persahabatan mereka, Sun tidak pernah mendengar In memakai nada bicara semacam itu. Rendah, terlampau rendah bagi suara In yang biasanya didengar Sun. Sun sendiri tidak mengerti, yang jelas dengan suara In barusan, Sun merasa seakan sebagian napasnya terenggut begitu saja. Menyisakan tubuh dan otaknya yang tidak bisa berpikir lurus, terdiam dan menatap pada In yang semakin mendekat kepadanya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak berhenti."

Itulah bisik terakhir yang dapat Sun dengar sebelum ia merasakan kedua belah lembut yang merengkuh ranum miliknya sendiri. Jantungnya bertalu, dan napasnya memburu begitu saja. Sun tidak tahu apakah otaknya masih dapat berfungsi atau tidak. Fakta bahwa In kini menciumnya terlalu berat untuk diceran akal rasionalnya. Sun memutuskan untuk berhenti berpikir, ia membiarkan begitu saja lengannya menggapai pada tengkuk In dan membawa tubuh besar itu mendekat ke arahnya. Mempersilahkan In merenggut setiap sisa napas yang ia miliki saat ini.

Sun nyaris tak bernapas ketika akhirnya ia menengadahkan wajahnya, memutus cium In yang terasa semakin mendalam dengan sebuah kecup yang mungkin terdengar terlalu keras di tengah heningnya malam itu. Sun tidak bisa peduli, kepalanya terlalu panas untuk sekedar mengerti bahwa mereka baru saja membuat suara yang bisa saja terdengar dari luar kamar. In sendiri tidak membiarkan Sun menghela napasnya dengan tenang, karena kini pemuda itu berganti menginvasi rahang milik Sun. Membubuhkan kecup-kecup ringan yang meruntut hingga batang leher Sun.

"Ngghh, I-In.." Sun tidak tahu apa yang membuat suaranya terdengar seperti itu. Niatnya hanyalah memanggil In, ia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana panas di kepalanya dapat membuat suaranya terdengar seperti itu.

Sun nyaris terperanjat kala beberapa jemari milik In menyusup di balik kausnya. Setiap sentuh yang diberikan In terus saja membakar tubuhnya, merenggut setiap tenaga yang dimilikinya. Sun hanya bisa mencengkram erat pundak In, dan membiarkan In begitu saja memainkan tubuhnya.

  
"Sun, sepertinya aku tidak bisa berhenti."

  
"Kalau begitu, ngh, j-jangan berhenti."

 

  
-Fin-


End file.
